Regret
by WearingPinkToday
Summary: Quelques tensions sont apparues entre Cal et Gillian. Arriveront-ils à arranger les choses pour enfin franchir cette bloody line! ah ah! that is the question!
1. Chapter 1

_**J'ai écris cette fic il y a longtemps. Je souhaitais la traduire en anglais et j'avais d'ailleurs commencé mais trop compliqué d'écrire dans une langue qui n'est pas la sienne. Cette histoire sera donc réservé aux français et à ceux qui auront la volonté et le courage une lecture étrangère assez complexe. **_

_**C'est la seule fic que j'ai écrite jusqu'à présent sur LTM malgré toutes les idées qui me trôtent dans la tête. Je me lance donc avec cette idée là. Dites mois ce que vous en pensez! **_

_**Je vous souhaite un agréable moment en compagnie des personnages! ;) Enjoy!**_

**L'histoire: Les relations entre Cal et Gillian sont tendues mais un évènement viendra tout remettre en question. **

* * *

**REGRETS**

Le Dr Lightman était dans son bureau réglant les derniers détails d'une affaire mensongère réglée en peu de temps. Il s'agissait d'une affaire au sein d'une usine mécanique, un employé avait eu un accident de travail mais les circonstances de l'accident étaient quelque peu floues. Le talent de Cal et sa provocation familière firent une formalité de cette enquête.  
C'est sur cette enquête, pourtant banale, que Cal et Gillian virent leur relation amicale se dégrader. En effet, Gillian voulait que cette affaire soit remise à Loker et Torres mais Cal, dans sa contradiction digne d'un adolescent, avait préféré prendre l'affaire. Les méthodes de Cal commençaient à peser sur le moral de Gillian. Il prenait trop de risques pour obtenir la vérité et elle ne doutait pas que les ennuis allaient bientôt faire leur apparition si cela se reproduisait trop souvent. Cal, sur cette affaire, avait interrogé l'ouvrier accidenté depuis son lit d'hôpital. Il était mal en point, faible et le médecin avait été insistant pour que la visite reste calme et brève. Cal n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, provoquant l'ouvrier pour qu'il avoue son acte délibéré tandis que Gillian haussait le ton pour qu'il cesse son interrogatoire. Le ton était tellement monté entre eux que deux infirmières étaient venues les déloger de la chambre. La dispute s'était finie devant l'hôpital quand Gillian a refusé de monter dans la voiture et a préféré prendre un taxi.

Il était 19h15, le bâtiment était vide, Cal était toujours dans son bureau quand Gillian fit son apparition dans le groupe Lightman. Elle se rendit directement dans son bureau. Cal se leva aussitôt pour la rejoindre.  
- « Hey... » Cal avait passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
- « Salut... » Gillian était assise à son bureau et regardait Cal, les yeux pleins de tristesse.  
- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Honey ?

- Ecoute je sais que lorsqu'on se dispute cela t'affecte et je ne veux pas voir ces yeux là à chaque fois…  
- Non ! » Gillian avait interrompu Cal. « J'en peux plus Cal ! J'en peux plus. Toutes ces disputes, toujours enfreindre les règles et ce plaisir que tu y prends en plus ! Qu'importe ce que je te dis tu n'écoutes rien, j'en ai assez d'avoir cette étiquette de la mère qui t'étouffe ! »  
- … Cal la regardait et rien ne lui venait à l'esprit pour se défendre. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et il n'avait rien à redire à ça.  
- « Je pars.  
- Très bien prends quelques jours de repos et on reparle de tout ça, au calme, devant un bon repas que je t'aurai concocté.  
- Non Cal, je pars. Je pars définitivement. Du moins en tant qu'associée. Si tu cherches une amie je serai chez moi.  
- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Gil ?  
- A l'expression que je dois avoir sur mon visage tu sais très bien que si… Je reste un peu ce soir pour finir les 2 rapports non à jour. Je passerai demain prendre mes affaires. Je déposerai les clés dans la boîte aux lettres du groupe une fois que j'aurai repris toutes mes affaires.  
Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant un certain temps, ils échangeaient un regard plein de regrets.

- Ok. Comme tu voudras. Bye Darling. » Il tourna les talons et partit réellement embêté par le départ de Gillian. Non pas parce qu'il perdait une associée mais parce qu'il savait qu'il était sur le point de perdre une amie, son amie.

* * *

Gillian était assise à son bureau, elle écrivait ce qui semblait être une lettre. Elle y déposa une signature et plia le papier en deux. Elle se leva, mis son sac sur l'épaule, pris un carton posé sur un coin du bureau où s'entremêlaient quelques affaires et n'oublia pas la lettre. Elle éteignit la lumière et se rendit dans le bureau de Cal. Elle se libéra du carton en le posant sur le canapé et s'avança vers le bureau où elle déposait la lettre quand elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle fit à peine deux pas lorsqu'elle vit un homme sortir de la pièce, une lampe torche à la main. Gillian resta figée, laissant tomber son sac au sol, tandis que l'homme sortait un couteau de sa poche et s'avançait vers elle.  
- « Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! »  
Gillian voulu courir et c'est en se retournant qu'elle sentit l'homme agripper sa main et une violente douleur dans le dos. D'un geste brusque l'homme l'attira vers lui et la poignarda à nouveau au niveau de l'abdomen. Gillian s'écroula aussitôt.  
- « Dépêche-toi de trouver ce que tu cherches où on va se faire attraper !  
- C'est bon je l'ai ! » dit un second homme en sortant de la pièce. Lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur Gillian l'on pouvait lire la terreur sur son visage. « Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?!  
- Rien ! Allez on dégage ! »

Tout devenait flou pour Gillian. Elle était là, par terre, le corps maculé de sang, sa respiration se faisait difficile et son corps tremblait. Dans un effort qui lui semblait surhumain, elle tendit le bras pour atteindre son sac. Elle se mit sur le côté et réussit à en extirper son téléphone. Elle le posa sur le sol et d'une main appuya sur les touches d'une manière machinale. La tonalité se fit entendre. Au bout du fil, il décrocha :  
- « Allo ?  
- Cal…Aide…aide-moi…  
- Gillian ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Gillian ?  
- Cal…Je meurs…  
- Gillian ! Gillian !

* * *

_**Si cela vous convient je fais un peu durer le suspence, j'attends vos avis pour poster la suite.**_

_**Merci pour la lecture!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai été un peu longue, désolée de l'attente. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cal était en compagnie de Wallowski, buvant une bière dans pub irlandais à deux blocs du groupe Lightman. Ils étaient en pleine discussion lorsque le téléphone de Cal sonna. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de Gillian s'afficher, il pensa qu'elle voulait finalement discuter de la situation actuelle. Il décrocha :  
- « Allo ?  
- Cal…Aide…aide-moi… »  
Cal se leva d'un bond.  
- « Gillian ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Gillian ? »  
Wallowski regardait Lightman comprenant que quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer.  
- « Cal…Je…je…je meurs…  
- Gillian ! Gillian !

Plus rien, elle ne répondait plus, l'on entendait seulement une respiration faible et saccadée à l'autre bout du fil. Cal se dirigeait vers la porte, Wallowski à ses trousses. Elle ne demanda pas ce qu'il se passait, elle le suivait simplement sachant qu'il aurait sans doute besoin d'aide.

10 minutes plus tard, Cal poussait la porte du groupe, il marchait à vive allure. Wallowski sortit son arme. Tout était éteint, Cal alluma les lumières sans prendre conscience du danger de la situation mais pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il appela :  
- « Gillian? Gillian? Où es-tu? »  
Cal se rendit dans le bureau de Gillian il était vide puis il se rendit ensuite dans le sien en passant par la pièce visitée par les voleurs. Il la traversa et vit le sac de Gillian de l'autre côté. Son cœur battait la chamade. Plus il s'approchait du sac plus son cœur battait et plus il apercevait les dégâts dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit la main de Gillian à côté du sac, il se précipita et la vit là, allongée et ensanglantée. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, pris sa main et de l'autre main lui caressa le visage.  
- « Gillian, Gillian, réponds-moi honey.  
- Oh mon dieu ! », Wallowski venait d'entrer et de voir la scène. Elle chercha immédiatement son téléphone portable et s'éloigna dans le couloir pour appeler des secours.  
- « Gillian réponds-moi ! Allez ma puce réponds ! » Il était désespéré et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle était toute pâle mais elle respirait encore. Les secours devaient faire vite.  
- « …Cal ? réussit-elle à prononcer d'une voix faible et tremblotante.  
- « Oui oui, reste avec moi Gil, allez tu dois te battre, parle-moi. Qui t'as fait ça ?  
- Je…je sais pas…Deux hommes… » A ses yeux à peine ouverts, Cal pouvait voir qu'elle luttait pour rester consciente. Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, le sol et son chemisier en étaient la preuve.  
- « Tu as vu leurs visages ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ?  
- Un seul… » Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.  
- « Gillian, non reste avec moi ! Il y avait un seul homme ?  
- Non…deux…Je…n'en ai…vu qu'un...  
- A quoi il ressemblait ma belle, dis-moi à quoi il ressemblait.

- Non non, Gillian parle-moi ! Tu m'entends ?  
- Oui…grand…voix rau…rauque…fumeur… »  
Wallowski rejoignit Cal auprès de Gillian.  
- « Les secours ne devraient plus tarder je vais les attendre en bas. »  
Cal ne pris même pas la peine de la regarder, son regard restait fixé sur Gillian. Une boule au ventre le pétrifiait. Il avait peur et trouvait l'instant interminable.  
- « Honey, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ?  
- …Ils ont…pris…un dossier… » Gillian grimaça. « J'ai…mal…  
- Je sais, je sais. L'ambulance va arriver et ça va aller. Ok ? Mais il faut que tu te battes, promets-moi.  
- Je…je…te promets… », mais la douleur avait pris raison d'elle, elle était inconsciente.

* * *

**_A ECOUTER PENDANT LA LECTURE: AARON-LILI_**

Il la regardait inanimée tandis que tout s'activait autour de lui. Tout était flou, il n'entendait que ce bruit strident et stressant du moniteur cardiaque. La ligne était plate. C'est ce que transmettaient les électrodes posées sur le buste de Gillian.  
Les secouristes étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt suivis de Wallowski. A leur arrivée Gillian avait repris connaissance mais elle était faible, très faible. Cal avait vu son regard partir et devenir vide. Les secouristes lui avaient alors demandé de reculer et tout s'était enchainé :  
- « On a plus de pouls.  
- Commence le massage pendant que je prépare le défibrillateur.  
- Et 1 et 2 et 3 et 4 et 5 et 6 et… »  
Tandis que l'un effectuait le massage cardiaque, l'autre préparait les électrodes et l'oxygène. Cal se concentrait uniquement sur les yeux ouverts de Gillian, à l'affut de la moindre lueur. Tout se déroulait au ralenti pour Cal. Il avait l'impression de rester coincé dans un instant interminable et cauchemardesque. Il se surprit même à prier pour qu'elle reprenne vie mais le bip strident du moniteur restait intact, aucune perturbation ne vint saccader le rythme. Il perdait espoir, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues quand enfin le moniteur indiqua un rythme cardiaque normal. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, plaça son visage au plus près de son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.  
L'ambulance roulait à vive allure vers l'hôpital. Cal était monté dans l'ambulance sans rien dire, à aucun moment il n'avait ôté son regard d'elle et n'avait pas adressé un mot à Wallowski. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Elle n'aurait jamais été au bureau à cette heure-ci s'il n'avait pas encore une fois joué avec le feu. Jouer, c'est ce qu'il faisait avec elle depuis des mois ! Cela avait mal tourné, c'était sans doute la fois de trop. Il aurait voulu tout effacer, échanger sa place contre la sienne si cela avait été possible. Seulement, rien de cela n'était possible.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir lorsque Torres et Loker firent leur apparition.  
- « Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Torres au visage inquiet.  
- « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » réagit Cal.  
- « Wallowski m'a appelé et j'ai ensuite appelé Loker. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Lightman !  
- J'en sais rien, j'en sais rien… »  
Et Cal n'était plus seul dans le couloir, ils étaient maintenant 3 à faire les cent pas.

* * *

**J'attends vos impressions. **

**J'espère pouvoir poster la suite dans un délais plus court cette fois-ci et merci pour votre passage et la lecture. **


	3. Chapter 3

Après plus de 5h d'attente, une infirmière vint à leur rencontre. La boule au ventre qui gênait Cal s'intensifia.  
- « Tout va bien, elle est en salle de réveil. L'intervention a été longue, nous avons été obligé de l'intuber, d'ici quelques heures elle devrait reprendre sa respiration normalement. Pour le moment nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel afin que les douleurs ne perturbent pas les autres fonctions vitales. »  
Cal échappa un soupir de soulagement mais son visage ne se détendit pas totalement :  
- « Est c'qu'on peut la voir ?  
- Non pas encore. Lorsque nous la transfèrerons dans une chambre vous serez autorisés à la voir mais une seule personne à la fois. Nous vous tiendrons informé. En attendant allez vous reposer, vous avez passé toute la nuit ici tous les trois. »  
L'infirmière partit et Cal ordonna à Loker et Torres de rentrer chez eux :  
- « Non on reste avec vous » répondit Loker.  
- « Ca n'était pas une question ! Rentrez, on se retrouve au bureau demain. J'ai besoin de mes deux louveteaux en forme pour découvrir qui a fait ça à Gillian…  
- Ok. On y va. Tenez-nous au courant s'il y a du nouveau. »  
Et tous deux s'en allèrent tandis que Cal s'asseyait par terre, réfléchissant à toute cette histoire. Il ne cessait de culpabiliser et il n'avait qu'une envie : revenir en arrière. Les pensées avaient remplies la tête de Cal durant plus d'une heure et quand l'infirmière revint il lui semblait que le temps était passé bien vite. Plutôt paradoxal, lui qui avait vu les secondes défiler quelques heures plus tôt…

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, seule une légère lumière éclairait la pièce. La peine emplit le cœur de Cal lorsqu'il la vit là, sur le lit, le teint pâle, une intraveineuse au bras et ce tuyau dans la bouche. Un moniteur cardiaque toujours présent pour lui rappeler que la vie de son amie n'avait tenu qu'à un fil quelques heures plus tôt. Il porta sa main devant sa bouche restée bée. Il rapprocha une chaise du lit, se débarrassa de sa veste et s'assit les deux mains sur les genoux. Il la regarda un long moment puis au bout de quelques minutes il osa lui toucher la main avec douceur. Il se détendit et posa enfin sa joue sur celle de Gillian en gardant toujours le regard fixé sur ses yeux. Puis, la fatigue ayant raison de lui, il s'assoupit. Il se réveilla lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre.  
- « Bonjour ! » lui dit-elle.  
Il regarda sa montre. 8h30. Il avait déjà passé bien trop de temps ici. L'enquête n'allait pas se réaliser toute seule. Il se leva, pris sa veste et déposa un baiser sur le front de Gillian avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'agence, Cal se rendit dans le laboratoire où Loker et Torres travaillaient sur les vidéos de surveillance de la porte d'entrée.  
- « Alors comment va-t-elle ? » s'empressa de demander Ria.  
- « Bien…enfin je crois, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée donc je ne sais pas trop. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?  
- Rien de très concluant, regardez, on voit les deux hommes de dos. Par contre c'est bizarre. On les voit sortir mais pas entrer. J'ai vérifié toute la vidéo deux fois il n'y a pas eu de coupure d'enregistrement ou autre. » informa Loker.  
- « Ils sont peut-être entrés par la terrasse ou le toit mais à savoir comment ils auraient fait je n'en ai aucune idée.  
- Oui mais c'est pas logique…  
- Je te demande pas d'être logique Loker, je te demande juste de me trouver la tête des agresseurs !  
- D'accord mais les policiers n'ont trouvé aucune trace d'effraction et les portes étaient fermées à clé. Je doute que dans la précipitation de ce genre de coup monté on prenne vraiment le temps de refermer à clé derrière soi.  
- Bien alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

-...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais ce qui m'intéresse surtout c'est de découvrir l'identité de ces deux hommes et de savoir pourquoi ils ont mis mon bureau en pièce. Tu ne peux rien exploiter de ça ?  
- Non, je cherche désespérément un reflet qui pourrait nous aider mais il n'y a rien.  
- Pff…la prochaine fois faites-moi penser à placer une autre caméra de surveillance en face de la porte ça pourrait nous servir un jour ou l'autre ! »

Cal quitta la pièce et se rendit dans son bureau où Wallowski l'attendait.  
- « Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je viens prendre des nouvelles de ton associée et je viens de prêter main forte pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. Tant que Foster ne se réveille pas nous n'en saurons pas plus sur ses ravisseurs.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée.  
- Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre sur ton portable donc j'ai appelé l'hôpital avant de venir ici.  
- Merde ! »  
Il sortit son portable de sa veste, l'alluma et composa un numéro :  
- « Emily !  
- Papa ! Où es-tu ? Je t'ai appelé une dizaine de fois, j'ai même appelé Gillian pour savoir où tu étais passé ! Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, oui. Ecoute Emily, il y a eu un problème au bureau hier soir et j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir. Je suis désolé.  
- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu m'oublis ?!  
- Gillian a été agressé…  
- Quoi ! Mais elle va bien ?  
- Maintenant oui. Enfin, elle est à l'hôpital, elle n'est pas encore réveillée.  
- Mais Papa, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est grave ?  
- Elle a été poignardé, elle a dû subir une longue intervention, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille.  
- Oh…Mais ça va aller hein Papa ?  
- Oui mon cœur, ça va aller.  
- Non, je veux dire pour Gillian mais pour toi aussi hein ?  
- Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Elle est à quel hôpital ?  
- Georgetown. Ecoute ma puce il faut que je te laisse. Je t'appelle plus tard.  
- Bye Papa. »

Cal se rendit dans la pièce visitée la veille. Lorsqu'il passa devant le sol maculé de sang son cœur se serra. Il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et se concentra sur la multitude de papiers par terre. Il se dit alors que dans tout ce bordel il serait difficile de trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Seule Gillian pourrait les aider.

* * *

A l'hôpital, Emily s'était assise sur la chaise que, plus tôt, son père avait rapproché du lit. Toujours très altruiste, Emily, pour montrer à Gillian qu'elle était présente lui parla longuement :  
- « Tu sais Gillian, on attend seulement que tu te réveilles…Quand je dis ''on '' je veux dire tout le monde et en particulier Papa. Il a passé une nuit stressante c'est certain. Il ne m'a rien dit mais je suppose que je suis la digne fille de mon père, je l'ai senti quand il m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Il était confus et inquiet pour toi. Il est au bureau actuellement et je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas te voir avant d'avoir trouvé tes agresseurs mais si seulement tu pouvais te réveiller pour les aider un peu… »  
Une infirmière entra dans la chambre :  
- « Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, il faudrait que vous quittiez la pièce, nous allons devoir lui faire ses soins.  
- Oui pas de problème. » Emily sortit et se rendit à la cafétéria. Elle s'acheta un sandwich, un soda et sortit prendre l'air. Elle était assise dans la cours de l'hôpital sur un banc quand un jeune-homme lui demanda :  
- « Je peux m'asseoir ici ? »  
Il y avait 5 autres bancs dans cette cours et tous étaient vides mais Emily accepta. Ce jeune-homme semblait triste et tourmenté, sans doute Emily avait-elle pitié de lui. Il cherchait vraisemblablement du réconfort dans cet endroit froid que représentait l'hôpital. Elle engagea la conversation :  
- « Ca va ?  
- Oui…Enfin non pas vraiment. Et toi ?  
- On va dire que ça pourrait aller mieux.  
- Pourquoi tu es ici toi ?  
- Une amie…Et toi ?  
- Ma mère, je l'amène tous les Samedi pour sa chimiothérapie. Cancer des poumons. Le plus drôle c'est qu'elle n'a jamais touché une cigarette de sa vie.  
- Désolée.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens s'excusaient lorsqu'on leur annonçait une disparition ou autre…  
- Je sais pas. J'ai dit ça comme ça mais tu n'as pas tords c'est ridicule.  
- …Et toi, ton amie va comment ? Au fait je suis Yann.  
- Emily et elle a été poignardée.  
- Oh…Là tu vois rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit à part te dire que je suis désolé de ça. »  
Et tout 2 restèrent là, assis, pendant quelques minutes sans échanger d'autres mots. Mais la présence du jeune-homme à côté d'elle remettait du baume au cœur d'Emily et cela devait être réciproque.  
- « Je dois te laisser, ma mère va bientôt sortir. Heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance Emily ! Peut-être à une autre fois.  
- Bye… »  
Emily remonta alors dans la chambre de Gillian où elle était toujours endormie.

* * *

Au groupe Lightman, Cal avait beau essayer de se rappeler qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'important dans ses dossiers rien ne lui venait en tête. Wallowski ne savait pas quoi chercher et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient aucun point de départ et cela le désespérait.  
- Et merde ! Ca sert à rien !  
- Je suis d'accord…Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
- J'en sais rien c'est toi le flic c'est pas moi !  
- Rien ne sert de t'énerver j'y suis pour rien.  
- Oui…pardon. Tu devrais partir, je t'appelle si jamais on a un point de départ.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui.  
- Ok. »  
Wallowksi partit. Cal voulut s'asseoir à son bureau mais lorsqu'il revit le sang il décida d'aller s'installer ailleurs.

Loker et Torres ne savaient pas non plus par où commencer. Rien ne se présentait à eux. Ils n'avaient qu'une vidéo inexploitable et rien d'autre qui pourrait les aider.  
- « Putain c'est pas possible ! » s'énervait Loker.  
- « Calme toi c'est pas comme ça qu'on va pouvoir avancer.  
- Oui je sais mais ça fait plus d'une heure et demi qu'on regarde cette vidéo en boucle et rien. On voit sortir ces enfoirés depuis une heure et demi ! »  
Ria changea d'expression. Elle venait d'avoir une idée en tête c'était certain.  
- « Quoi ?  
- Et s'ils étaient aussi entrés par la porte ?  
- C'est pas possible il n'y a rien sur la vidéo.  
- Non il n'y a rien à partir à partir de 19h mais avant ?  
- Oh !  
- Il faut qu'on regarde la vidéo pas uniquement à l'heure du délit mais avant. On verra bien qui n'est pas ressorti. » Le visage de Ria s'illumina quand elle vit Loker sourire à l'évocation de sa théorie.  
- « Ria tu es un géni ! »  
Et tous deux s'affairèrent à la tâche.

* * *

_**Merci de votre lecture.** _


End file.
